Not In a Separate Piece
by ardata
Summary: This is a story of true love. Follow me and my adventures in Devon.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: Guys, this is my first fanfiction, so please be nice to me. I know it's not the best, but believe me, it's gonna be super good, I swear. (I actually don't swear because my name is Christina, so I'm supposed to now swear, but you get the point.) So please, stick around while I update this._

 _Also, this story is not real and was by John Knowles, so he's my inspiration for this whole thing. And I know it's not fake because he told me it wasn't (because we're, like, close friends), and he told me himself because he trusts me so I believe him._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)_

 _-xXxXxBrene-xXx-Geneas-E3E-Chrenexxx-3evrsxx-_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _Author's note: Just wanna tell you guys that I wrote this thing late at night, so it's not gonna be the best. But next chapter, I swear (okay, I don't, but you get me) it'll get good, so, like, stay here please. Thanks, arigato gozaimasu-desu! ^_^ (thanks in Japanese for you uncultured swine)_

Hey guys, my name is Christina Marie Antoinette Tierne Josephine Jensen _(Author's note: thanks to my BFF Santy (that's my pet name for her) for the name!)_ and I'm a part of the first group of girls in Devon! I'm so excited to be here and I hope to make a lot of friends. I just wanna let you know that all the boys I've known say I have "all the right curves in all the right places" or whatever (I don't exactly know what that means, but I'm sure it's good because everyone says it). I have black hair like my friend Ebony over in Hogwarts _(Author's note: Not in a Separate Piece takes place in the same universe as "My Immortal" by my BFFFFFFFFFFFF XXXbloodyrists666XXX)_ and I have brown skin. Oddly, I don't have pimples like the other girls. Maybe because it's in my GENES (get it?). I like to shop at Abercrombie & Fitch, Forever 21, and Aeropostale, and UGGS are my thing. I like to wear short shorts because I think they help save fabric during wartime, and I also feel so free! I also wear tank tops because they're cool and I feel good in them. It's so airy in my outfits, you won't even believe that I wear... wait for it... FLIP FLOPS! I know right, it's hard to believe, but my bare feet feel so nice, too. Of course, because it's wartime and stuff, I don't wear underwear either, just because. I also find that it shows of my curves better than if I did wear underwear since I mention it to boys who tell me I have good curves, and they tell me no underwear helps. _(Author's note: Wearing barely anything is awesome and I suggest you try it!)_

But enough about me and how awesome MY body is. I mentioned I was part of the group of girls accepted into Devon, and we're all BFFFFFFFFs (except Ebony, I love her so much! (but not in that way, ew)). I'm friends with Sandy Jacqueline Lipton Erin Andrews Van Der Spiegel, Lauren Grundy Verden Schnitzel Cleenge, Jocelyn "Joc" Alexandria Darren Shaniqua, Natalie Maya Terence McKenna Johnson, Jesse Jackson Carol Posjoin Crawford, Connie Mack Brown Heilt Meister, Michelle Malkin Sidney Jacobs Francheska, Rachael Ray Allen Iverson Gockel, Brandi Wells Poline Hella Rad, Jackie Chan All Day Everyday, Lucy Bailey Duntre Harris James, and Ellie Hansen Nicollet Goyth. I'd say that they also have some hot bodies, but they keep telling me that mine is the best, so it's probably true.

So, there's like these boys in our class that are, like, really hot, so I'm just gonna list them because then you'll see how hot they are because their names are just that hot: Bryan Paul Kuble Quinn Hans Zimmer, Kellan Courtney Sinatra Lente, Hale Grace Randolph Hearst Thayer, Maurice Clemmons Anderson Cooper, Ash Ketchum Luke Skywalker, Matthew Stafford Paulson Green, and Adrian Perez Chavez Hernandez Lewis. Although they're hot, they already have girlfriends, and since I am a Christian, I can't really date them (one girl, one boy y'all), so that sucks. However, I support by BFF Santy hooking up with Bryan, because man, is she lucky! But I'm just gonna live my love through her.

So yeah, I guess that's it. See you later! 3

 _Author's note: See you later, am I right?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _Author's note: Stop flaaaamiiiiiing! Seriously, it's not cool! Don't pick on a girl from the Internet, that's lame. I can't believe people like you. AND WHAT'S WITH MY CHARACTER BEING A "MARY SUE" OR WHATEVER?! God, that's not even her name... whatever, y'all. Enjoy the chapter anyways! 3_

O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G! So, like, I was walking through the campus, and then... O-M-G! I saw... these boys run past me in... SHORT SHORTS! IT'S LIKE THEY UNDERSTOOD ME ALREADY! I was amazed when they ran past me! I just looked at their shorts and thought, "Daaaaang... that's some gooooooood short shorts." And then I actually looked at their faces. It was like... love at second sight, because I was looking at their butts first, sooo... yeah. DON'T JUDGE ME! Also, they were playing lacrosse or however the heck you spell it.

So, yeah, that was the highlight of my day. BUT TOMORROW WAS MORE INTERESTING!

So when I was walking through the campus, I SAW THE BOYS AGAIN! But this time, they were just casually walking past me, so I decided to make the first move and say hi to them. I was all like, "Konnichiwa," _(Author's note: Japanese for hi)_ and then they were like, "Konniiiichiiiwaaaaa" together, and it was so kawaii _(Author's note: Japanese for cute)_. I introduced myself, and they told me who they were: Leper Lepellier, Brinker Hadley, Gene Forrester, and Finny... something something. Of course, that's in order of hotness. I want Leper's babies, although Brinker's butt is probably the best of the whole group. Gene had them good looks in his GENES (get it). And Finny was... meh. It works.

Anyways, they asked if I was with the group of the first girls at Devon ever. I was like, "Yeah!" and I blushed because I was surprised they took interest in me. But they didn't tell me I had curves in all the right places, so I guess they don't think I look good. I was sad.

 _Author's note: CLIIIFFHANGERRRRR! MY OC (original character) IS SAD! ONLY YOU GUYS CAN CURE HER! TELL HER SHE HAS CURVES IN ALL THE RIGHT PLACES, AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE FROM HER! SHE COOKS TOO!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

 _Author's note: Stop flaming me, I'm gonna report you. HOPE THAT WAIT WAS WORTH IF FOR YOU GUYS!_

O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, O-M-G, what do I dooooo? .

So, like, instead of telling me how curvy I was, they told me that they were interested in me, AND THEY ALL ASKED ME OUT AT THE SAME TIME! First I was flattered, but now I don't know what to dooooo!

GUYS, TELL ME WHO TO BE WITH! SANTY COULDN'T HELP ME, SO I'M COUNTING ON YOU! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHO YOU WANT ME TO BE WITH!

 _Author's note: O-M-G, cliffhanger! I know right, I'm such a good writer._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _Author's note: Thanks for your reviews, everyone! Although I didn't really like your choices, so I'm just gonna ignore them... hehehehehe._

So I'm just gonna say yes to all of them... and date all of them... I'll see who I like.

...

Leper was way too shut-in and weird for me to care about him.

...

Brinker was... let's just say... another word for butt. Hint: it's also an animal. He was one of THOSE. Another hint: a donkey.

...

Gene was pretty swell, if I do say so myself.

...

Finny was, like, too swaggalicious for me, but (get it?) I really like him.

But in the end, I learned more about the group of friends and how gene was, like... *ahem* "happy" for every other boy (butt (GET IT?!) in a different way), and I reaaalllyyyy ship Gene and Brinker. I decided to make a plan to get them together and have Finny all to myself. Hehehehe...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:**_

 _Author's note: YOU FLAMERS! I BET YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE OTP (one true pairing) GENE/BRINKER!_

 _WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE GAY PEOPLE, JUST SKIP AHEAD! (although that's probably gonna take awhile)_

Sooo... this plan was gonna involve the shower room because I'm one of THOSE girls, hehehehehe... :3

So like, the boys use the shower after the girls, so I'm gonna, like, lock all the showers so there's only one shower left (hehehe), and then Gene and Brinker will HAVE TO GO IN THE SAME SHOWERRR! IT'S GENEAS (GET IT?!) (BUT I DON'T SHIP THAT)!

Actually, I should do the plan after they play their after-school sports, so one second...

...

I'VE DONE THE PLAN! NOW, ALL I HAVE TO DO IS WAIT! I hope it turns out well...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

 _Author's note: It turns out well, by the way._

I think my plan worked! I've seen Gene and Brinker be together more and more, but when Finny's around, they're pretty awkward with each other...

I wonder what happened...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

 _Author's note: So between this chapter and the previous one, Christina found Finny was always walking alone and decided to find out why._

 _STOP FLAMING, HATERS! YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE GAYS! I KNOW THE TRUTH!_

So Finny told me that basically Gene and him broke up, and Gene moved out into Brinker's room across him. It must make for awkward morning, but at least I know my OTP (one true pairing) is together forever.

But now, Finny's all depressed and betrayed, and it makes me realllyyy sad to see him like that... I told him the truth, and he yelled at meee... :( He storemd out of the room, and I was just crying and regretting what I did.

He never knew I did it because I loved him... and now he'll never talk to me... ;_;


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8:**_

 _Author's note: Alright, you homophobes, this is where you can continue to read. So yeah, I hope you enjoy._

I found Finny sitting at the trunk of a tree by a river, so I decided to sneak up on him and try to lighten the mood.

He immediately tried to run away, but I was able to grab him by the shirt and pull him back because I lift too (I got some good muscle curves, if I do say so myself), and he gave up and sat next to me.

There was some silence between us, but then I confessed to him that I did all that because I reallllyyyy love him. I really do, though! 3

Finny looked at me all shocked-like and stuff. But then, we started to stare into each others' eyes. I never noticed how good his eyes were until then. Our hands slowly inched together and took hold of each other, and we slowly blushed. The wind blew our hair, and it was a nice day. IT WAS LIKE THE BEST SCENE IN A ROMANCE MOVIE WHERE THE OTPS IN THEM MAKE UP AND MAKE OUT! /

Because we kissed! We kissed furiously! WE FRENCHED! Ohhhh... it was just... ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... sooooooo... goooooood...

So yeah, we made out and made that tree our spot. We also swam together after that, and played with each other (hint, hint, hehehe :)), and we were late for dinner. But we soooooo are in love forever and ever!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_

 _Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the story! I hope to write more fanfic soooonnn, but I'm gonna take a break!_

So yeah, everyone's together now! See, that's why I called this story "Not in a Separate Piece" because, like, our bonds and loves for each other aren't in separate pieces. GEEEETT IIIIIT?!

So yeah, this was how I met your father.

And yes, we had kids.

Shut up, we did.

Don't believe me?

Fine. Haters.


End file.
